1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and, in particular, a liquid crystal display device having a narrow black matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are often used in monitors for notebooks and desktop computers due to their high resolution, excellent color display characteristics, and high image quality.
Liquid crystal display devices include pixels, each including a thin film transistor, and data and scan drivers for driving the thin film transistors.
In liquid crystal display devices, a region other than the image display region is shielded by a black matrix so as not to be viewed from the outside.
However, recently, the demand for a panel having a larger effective display region for embodying an image and a smaller black matrix region has increased.